Crimson Regret
by Scarlett Oblivion
Summary: What happens when fate is unkind to Feli?It was all his fault, and there is no way to undo what has been done. Or is there such thing as a second chance?But what had been done? T for Character deaths and swearing. vamp!Feli/HRE
1. And then I realize, It was all my fault

**Hola reader~**

May I start out by saying that you will need a box of tissues through out this fic, not necessarily the first chapter, but YOU WILL NEED IT! Trust me. [My friend has dubbed it "The let's kill Brigid of saddness tale of woe" if thats any indication of how sad it can get]

Second off I DO NOT OWN HETALIA! and thank god... *likes to kill off characters*

** Please, I ask you to take your precious time to Read this and If at all Possible, Review it, as Reviews keep me writing~ **

* * *

><p>The large, sheer curtains blew into the room with the light, fall breeze that came from the slightly ajar window. It was not a cold breeze, so much as it was just cool and crisp. The seemingly empty room soon took on the crisp atmosphere from outside.<p>

The dim starlight seemed to gently seep in, making it a little less than pitch black in the room. By the looks of it, it had to be somewhere around eleven o'clock outside, at least.

The small brunette slowly rose from the bed which he ordinarily shared with his older twin brother. He yawned, then stretched slightly, making a small, adorable squeaking noise. He messed his hair up a bit, in an effort to get rid of the slight bed head he had due to a night of restless sleep. He walked to the window, shut it, and then moved through the room.

Upon looking around the room, it looked completely empty and abandoned. The other twin, who was almost identical to the brunette, aside from some subtle differences, was no where to be found in the cool, dark room. Also upon looking, the room looked almost untouched, as if it had stayed the same way for years, or perhaps longer. But things here, are not always as they may appear to be~

"Ve~ Lovi~ Where are you?" the younger of the two Italian siblings asked sleepily.

"Right here dumbass!" called the other from the parlor.

The smaller of the two walked through the dark hallway and down the dilapidated stairs. The brunette had no trouble seeing in the dark house, and easily found his way down to his brother, who was seated on a creme colored Victorian style chair.

"Ve~ You should stop disappearing in the morning- I mean night fratello~"

"Or you could stop being so late, Feliciano..." The older said, eyes opening to reveal almost glowing amber-red eyes.

* * *

><p>Enter Feliciano and Lovino Vargas- Two Italian twins with a large secret. Feliciano, or Feli for short, was the younger twin. He had light brown eyes and a more auburn color to his brown hair. A good way to distinguish Feli from his brother was their unique hair curl. Feli's curl could be found on the opposite side of his older brother's (On the Left)<p>

Lovino, or Lovi for short (though he really did not tolerate many people calling him that, outside Feli that is) was the older of the twins. He had darker brown eyes than his brother, and slightly darker brown hair in comparison. He had more of an attitude problem than the cheerful, carefree disposition of Feli.

"Ve~ I'm sorry Fratello!" Feli said apologetically.

"Stop alogizing dammit!" The elder said sternly. "Now... it's almost the full moon fratello."

"And, ve~?"

"Be careful Feli. You know what happens..."

"Ve~ It won't happen ever again Lovi~ I swear~"

"It better not. You do remember what happened last time.."

And it was true. He knew what had happened far too well. The memory played over and over again in his head. It haunted his dreams and memories. He knew that he would never be rid of what had happened. And that was what was the worst to him.

* * *

><p><strong>An: You made it~ that wasn't so bad was it? If you can guess what happened last time, andanything having to do with their secret, I may just write you a one shot. [First one gets it. Any Pairing, Hetalia or Kingdom Hearts] Of course, you don't count Brigid... since you know what will happen~**

Um yes, Questions? Issues? Comments? Concerns? Suggestions? Criticizments? Death Treats for potentially killing someone off? Leave them here~~

Please Review, It makes my emo day less emo.


	2. The Past Enter Antonio

**Oh ello~ Do you have your tissues ready? Because... you may need them. I don't believe that you could possibly have seen this move coming... **

**Okay So Before anything else is said, let me say this: THE REST OF THE STORY WILL BE A FLASH BACK! sorta like the phantom of the opera where it starts out with the auction and the flash back is the part with the story, ya know? **

**Oh and if you are super confused, that's perfectly normal. YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE CONFUSED!  
>Please read and tell me what you think is going on, or any questions you have.<strong>

***I OWN NOTHING* **

* * *

><p>It was the eve of the thirteenth, or perhaps it was the eighteenth, the the two Italian brothers heard the news.<p>

"Ve~ How?" asked Feli.

Antonio, who looked like he was on the brink of breaking down, which was highly unusual for the strong and cheerful Spaniard, spoke a bit softer than normal. His words were filled with hints of deep emotion, though he tried to mask it as best he could.

"I don't know why... but he's gone. And so is Franny's cousin... he [Francis] must be taking it hard..."

Antonio spoke of a rather tragic event that had occurred. It had been around the time of a full moon, and his good friend led himself to his own demise.

There was however one clue as to why. They found this his lover... completely devoid of blood. Logically speaking, it was either guilt or grief that had caused him to do it.

What really had been shocking was that this was the first time that this sort of thing had ever happened. What made it worse was that no one knew the cause either, as they all knew that he felt strongly for the younger, his lover.

"Get a hold of yourself bastard." Lovino called to his Spanish lover.

"L-lo siento." he said, grabbing a hold of himself.

"Ve~ I'm sorry Antonio~" Feli said sympathetically.

"It's not your fault amigo. It's just... hard to believe. But I'll be fine, don't worry~" he said, cheering himself up and returning to his normal calm and happiness.

"You better bastard." the angst-y brunette said, looking at Antonio with a bit of sympathy, but mostly annoyance.

"Oh Lovi~" Antonio said cooing as he wrapped his arms around the waist of the older Italian, who struggled against it.

Feliciano just took a minute to think. He had known the snowy haired friend of Antonio fairly well. Well enough to, at least, know that he would never do that to his young Canadian lover. At least not in this right mind. He sighed and shook the thoughts from his head.

~~~~~~~Le Page Break~~~~~~~

It had to have been about four and a half weeks since the discovery of the snowy-haired supernatural and his human lover's death. In that time, the nights had grown longer and colder, as winter began to become fiercer.

Feli stared out the window. The snow was steadily falling. The small, stark white snow flakes were a great contrast to the pitch black night. The growing moon reminded him that it was almost time. He looked cheerfully to h is brother, who was scowling while sitting close to the warm and vibrant Spaniard.

"Ve~" he sighed contently.

"So fratello, the moon is growing, Si?" the older twin inquired.

"Si~~"

"Amigos... What does that have to do with anything?" Antonio asked sleepily.

The Italians exchanged looks, then turned to the sleepy Spaniard. Then Lovino nodded to his brother.

"Just making conversation, tomato bastard." He said quickly.

"Ve~ U-um... Lovi I need to... um..." Feli

"You mean you need to talk to me Feliciano? We will be back in a few minutes bastard."

"Okay~" Antonio said, slightly more drowsily than before. He looked as if he was about to fall asleep.

The twins walked up the old, squeaky stairs to their dark and somewhat cool temperature room. They took a seat on the ends of the bed the two shared. Feli ran his hands anxiously over the emerald green cover of their bed.

"Ve~Lovi... When are you going to tell him?" the energetic brunette inquired.

"I was going to soon... I'm sure he'll be fine with it again... the bastard never cares about himself.." Lovino said, as he began to lose him self in his thoughts.

"Ve... I guess you're right. Well, I guess that means I need to find someone too...ve-"

"Fratello, you should start looking then... dumb ass." Lovino said with a scoff.

Feli nodded in agreement. He thought about who. Well first he thought about about who to rule out. First off the list was Antonio, he was Lovino's. Second off was was a British man, Arthur, who was probably Francis' or something. Third off was the gentle Canadian... his mind then went to what he'd been told about that incident.

He wondered what could have caused the narcissistic snowy-haired man to do that. He knew that it wasn't someone else, as there was no other reason why the narcissistic man would not be here anymore. He knew that it also, was most defiantly not on purpose. There was no way it could have been.

Feli thought about what the look in the younger's brilliant violet eyes would have been as it happened... he couldn't have just let it happen... why had it happened then? Questions such as these flew through his head.

Then he wondered a very important thing: _Why is this affecting me so much?_

Feli was generally carefree, not one to think too deeply upon matters, especially ones like this. Could it be some kind of warning?_ No,_ he thought, _I'm thinking too deeply on this._

He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, shaking him slightly.

"You damn idiot! You weren't listening to me were you?"

A look showed him that it was his older brother. _I must have gotten too deep into my thoughts_, he supposed.

"Ve~ Sorry Lovi!"

"Whatever," he said with a scoff, "I was saying that you should probably try finding one. Probably today, if possible."

"Ve~ I know... I just don't know who or where to start looking..."  
>Lovino muttered a few curses under his breath. "Anyone will do... "<br>"Ve~ I know... I just wanted it to be something like you have~ Like you and Antonio are, ve~" he said happily.

The older felt a but if blush spread across his relatively pale face.

"S-Shut up! There's nothing between us! Stupid tomato bastard." He said loudly, though he mumbled the last part. His face turned a bright red color.

"Ve~~" the younger sighed, smirking at his brother's denial. He walked out of the dim room and back down the stairs and down the hall to the equally as dim parlor area. Antonio was fast asleep on the crème colored chair. Feli tried not to wake him as he made his way to the door. He figured he would take Lovino's advice [more like demands] and go out to see if he could find anyone, or at least let the cold air clear his thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>An: **Okay so yeah... Can I just tell you that Prussia is my favorite character and that I am Canada in my group of friends... so this was so shocking when I showed my two friends.  
>haha. My one friend was reading, looked across the table and told me I was a horrible person for killing Prussia on his birthday [which is when I wrote this]<p>

Okay, so yea, If you can get a guess as to what's going to happen, or what happened to Prussia and Mattie, or even a really good guess... THEN I shall write the first person a one-shot from meh!( pretty much the same offer as the first chapter)~ [Any Pairing, Hetalia or Kingdom Hearts] Of course, you don't count Brigid... since you know what will happen~

Um yes, Questions? Issues? Comments? Concerns? Suggestions? Criticizments? Death Treats for potentially killing someone off? Leave them here~~

*procrastinating on studying for an impossible English Honors Midterm on Tuesday* SO yes, the next update will most likely be on like Friday... REVIEWS WILL KEEP ME WRITING!

Please review my dear readers, and as always, thanks for reading!  
>-Scarlett0blivion<p> 


	3. Lovino's little situation,Enter Someone

**Hola Mis Amigos~  
>Oh Look the story is finally going somewhere, Please read until the end because I have some important stuff to tell you, that you will only understand if you read this chapter first~ ((btw: If you didn't notice I changed the title. It fits WAYYYY better now I think.))<br>**

**Oh and if you are super confused, that's perfectly normal. YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE CONFUSED!  
>Please read and tell me what you think is going on, or any questions you have.<strong>

***I OWN NOTHING* which for you is a good thing, because I love to kill characters off. *cheshire grin* **

**READ AND REVIEW! **

* * *

><p>Lovino walked down the stairs, and quickly spotted a sleeping Antonio. Part of him wanted to let him sleep, while the other part of him wanted to shout across the room to wake him up and tell him he was being a lazy bastard.<p>

He decided to go with the latter of the two options. After all, he did have something of great importance to talk to the Spaniard about, so it was only fair he woke him up in this fashion.

"Spanish bastard, get your lazy ass up!" Lovino shouted across the room.

Upon hearing this, he immediately woke up and almost fell off the chair in shock. Luckily, the Spaniard had great balance and agility, so he avoided falling.

"Bien mañana Lovi~" he said with a yawn.

"It's not morning dumb ass it's one- ….." the angry Italian began, before stopping himself.

"En la mañana, me pequeño tomate~" the Spaniard pointed out.

"Whatever... the point is why the hell are you sleeping? I need to talk to you..."

"Aw~ Lovi~ what?"

"You know how that one time-?" he began.

"Which time~" The Spaniard said with a wink.

Lovino glared at him. "Last month... I need to..."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I need to-"

* * *

><p>Feli walked though the small amount of snow that was on the ground. The short brunette looked around for someone, anyone really. But he didn't find many people out, because generally, people didn't come out at one or two in the morning in the snow. He stared up at the swiftly falling snow. It seemed almost like a snow-globe to him.<p>

But suddenly he caught a glimpse of a black coat. A small flash of short, slicked back hair also went with it. The figure intrigued the small brunette. He sped up to catch the figure.

"Ve~ Excuse me?" he asked timidly through the dark and snowy surroundings.

The figure stopped under a street light, allowing Feli to see more. He seemed to be a tall man, with bright blue eyes ans slicked back short blonde hair. His face was full of wonder.

"May I help you?" he spoke with a thick almost German or Italian accent.

He seemed familiar, but Feli couldn't quite place it. Then it clicked in his head. The figure had to be the younger 'brother' of Gilbert. Feli knew his face well, it was unmistakable.

"Ve~ you seem very familiar...did you know Gilbert beilschmidt?'

"Well yes... he was... my brother, or as close as you could get to that.

"Ve~ I knew it~" the brunette said happily.

"Wait- a minute... how did you know my brother?"

"Well... ve... I am a friend of Antonio, who as you know, ve, was his friend~ And also a friend of mine."

"Oh I see... you do look familiar..."

"Ve~ I think I met you a while ago~"

"It's a possibility... Wait, are you Feliciano?"

"Ve~ You remember me."

"Vaguely... but yes..."

"Why are you out here so late? ve-"

"I needed a place to think..." he said looking at the snow.

"Ve~ DO you want to come inside? My house is right there..." Feli said hospitably. "Antonio's there too,ve."

He hadn't talked to Antonio in several weeks and it was starting to snow harder. He decided to take a chance and go with the short, energetic Italian.

"Why not?" he said, finally confirming to himself that the worst that could happen would just be him wasting his time.

* * *

><p>"Oh I see now..." Antonio said after Lovi explained his situation.<p>

"Took you long enough... bastard..." the brunette insulted.

"Well, mi tomate, you could have just said it~ but whatever, Mi sangre es su sangre~" the Spaniard said with a laugh.

"Speak. English. Dumbass."

"Hey Lovi~ If this is going to happen, then you need me~ And if you keep this up, tomate, the answer will be no~"

"Dammit!" he mumbled. While Antonio had his moments where he was a lovable airhead, he also had some strategic moments where he showed his true intelligence.

Just then the door opened, and a cold winter wind blew in.

"Ve~ Hi guys~ Look what I found!" the cheerful Italian said, walking in the door with the not so strange stranger right behind him.

"Who's that?" Lovino said, narrowing his eyes and staring the blonde down.

Antonio quickly recognized him and cheerfully called out, "Hola! It's been a while hasn't it?"

"That it has." the blond replied.

"Who the fuck is this?" Lovino interjected.

"Oh lo siento~ This is Gilly's little brother, Emery, if I can remember right amigo~" Antonio still spoke playfully about his snowy-haired friend, who no longer existed to the rest of the world.

"But why is he here?" Lovi asked slightly [more like a lot] annoyed.

"Ve~ because I invited him in~" Feli said confidently.

"Amgio, if I can ask, what were you doing out so late?"

"Walking, think some I suppose." He shrugged slightly. Feli noticed a bit of a distance when he spoke.

"And you decided to go out in the snow? Are you stupid or something? Bastard." Lovino muttered the last part, as usual.

"Lovi~ Don't be mean, ve." Feli said in a calm, yet pleading voice.

"Teh. Whatever." he said before walking into the other room.

Antonio laughed rather nervously. "L-lo siento. He's just... going through something... I-I'll be right back..." He said before sprinting to the other room, leaving Feli alone with the blonde.

* * *

><p><strong>An: WHOOO! you made it this far.  
>Bet you can't guess who the blonde is~ You really wouldn't get it unless I told you already. But if you know who it is, just by guessing... I will seriously love you forever. <strong>

**Okay, so when and if you review, which I hope you will, Please TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IS GOING ON WITH ANTONIO AND LOVINO! hahaha seriously I want to know what you think is happening.**

**Um yea. So really unrelated, but What do you guys think of the name Emery for Holy Rome's human name? cause I was talking with friends and we came up with that, cause no one really gave him a name, *mostly cause they believe in teh hre/germany theory* **

**Merde! I should prolly get back to my English Homework... and other things...**

**READ AND REVIEW POR FAVOR! or else france will do things... **

* * *

><p><strong>~Your favorite accused "cheap french harlot" Scarlett0blivion~<strong>


End file.
